In another life
by redvelvetcupcakes00
Summary: Un día de lluvia el recuerdo de Sacro imperio vuelve a la mente de Italia, con preguntas que solo un recuerdo de Prusia puede responder.(One-shot)


**Holaa, soy yo de nuevo y vengo con un One-shot que se me ocurrió mientras veía amv tristes de chibitalia ( me deprimen pero me gustan T-T), sin mas espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece...por ahora muajajaja**

La lluvia caía lentamente dejando a su pasos surcos de agua, desde la ventana, apoyado en el marco de esta mirando las pequeñas gotas como si fueran lo mas grande del universo se encontraba un italiano.

-¿Sabes fratello? La lluvia es tan confusa, las mejores y peores cosas suceden cuando llueve, es un misterio saber que pasara apenas cae la primera gota-suspiro dirigiéndose a su hermano que se encontraba jugando con su teléfono.

-Que mas da, los malos recuerdos es mejor olvidarlos, no cambias nada recordando- dijo levantando la mirada hacia su hermano menor para ver qué pasaba por su mente, "malditos días de lluvia siempre lo ponen sentimental" pensó.

-Lo se…es solo que me recuerdan a muchas cosas, sobre todo a ese día…a veces me pregunto qué…que habrá sido de…-no termino de hablar pues fue interrumpido por su hermano.

-Feliciano basta, sabes que han pasado años y no tiene caso-se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la cocina- te traeré una taza de té, maldito macho patatas, mala hora en la que se le ocurre quedarse trabajando hasta tarde.

Se encontraban de visita en la casa de Alemania, al mayor no le hacía mucha gracia ir pero iba para vigilar que el bastardo no intentara nada con su hermanito, el menor por su lado estaba emocionado de ver a su mejor amigo a quien por asuntos de trabajo no podía ver hacia varias semanas, pero su desilusión fue grande cuando el alemán lo llamo diciendo que esa noche llegaría tarde por asuntos con su jefa pero que haría lo posible para salir rápido, así que los italianos fueron de todos modos siendo atendidos por Austria que habitaba ahí también pero como se encontraba perfeccionando unas partituras así que los dejo en el salón mientras ordenaba sus asuntos.

-En verdad hay veces en que…te extraño muchísimo- una sonrisa triste y una lagrima traicionera acompañaron sus palabras junto al recuerdo del que fue su primer amor, mas esto fue interrumpido por una chillona voz que entraba por la puerta.

-¡Scheiße! Como odio la lluvia- un albino entro por la puerta sacudiéndose el agua completamente empapado- ¡Apúrate Eli que luego el señorito jode por ensuciar la entrada!

-Si si, ya voy- detrás del entro una castaña igual o mas empapada que el otro.

Feliciano se asomó hacia la sala para saludar a los recién llegados. El Prusiano apenas verlo salto de alegría hacia él.

-¡Ita-chan!-se le prendió del cuello haciéndole perder un poco el equilibrio al castaño-¡qué bueno que estás aquí! ¡Te extrañe!

-Ve~…grazie… pero…Prusia, me estas…asfixiando- le agradaba la efusividad del peliblanco pero necesitaba el aire para vivir, para su buena suerte una sartén justiciera vino a su rescate.

-¡Idiota! ¡Lo ahogas!-dijo la húngara dándole un sartenazo que lo dejo medio atontado.

-¡Auch! Eso no es awesome- se sobo la cabeza un poco enfunfurruñado y se fue al baño por toallas para secarse.

-¡Hola Ita-chan!-la ojiverde le dio un cariñoso abrazo al del rulo-que bueno verte por aquí, ya se te extrañaba.

-Yo también estoy feliz de verlos Señorita Hungría-sonrió-lástima que Alemania no se encuentra por aquí, pero dijo que vendría mas tarde.

-Si, su jefa es muy exigente, pero le alegrara mucho el verte-sonrió de vuelta.

En eso entro el albino con las toallas.

-¡Piensa rápido!-dijo arrojándole una toalla a Hungría la cual atrapo con maestría (wait…eso rimo XD)- Kesesese ágil como siempre.

-Y lo sabes- dijo sonriéndole para luego empezar a secarse el cabello- y ¿Cómo has estado ita-chan?

-Yo…-fue interrumpido por unos sonidos de fastidio provenientes de la cocina.

-¡Cazzo! ¡Qué difícil es encontrar las putas tazas!- el ojioliva hizo acto de presencia saludando a los recién llegados y depositando la bandeja de té en la mesa de la sala.

Al poco tiempo se les unió el austriaco y empezó una conversación animada entre las peleas de Gilbert y Lovino, las llamadas de atención de Roderich y los sartenazos de Elizabetha. Pero Feliciano aún se encontraba absorto en la lluvia y sus pensamientos, sobre todo en la imagen, en la imagen de un niño que rondaba por su mente empañándole los ojos.

-Fue un día como hoy…-susurro con tristeza

-¿Qué paso ita-chan?- dijo el ojirojo habiendo oído su lamento.

-N-nada, no pasa nada-sonrió sin ganas pues prefería no sacar ese tema a flote pues sabía que la perdida de Sacro imperio no solo le había afectado a él.

-Feliciano- Lovino lo miro con cara reprobatoria, tampoco quería que sacara de nuevo ese tema, ya que sabía el daño que su hermano se hacía al recordarlo.

-Tranquilo, puedes decirnos si algo te aqueja- esta vez hablo la húngara algo preocupada.

\- Ve~, no es nada en verdad…solo que la lluvia me pone algo melancólico, hay cosas que…me vienen a la mente-suspiro con nostalgia.

Los presentes en la sala se miraron entre si sabiendo de lo que hablaba y de quien hablaba, y se hizo en la sala profundo silencio hasta que Prusia decidió romperlo acercándose a él.

-¿Sabes Ita-chan? te entiendo perfectamente, este clima arrastra con cada gota un recuerdo y en las noches mas oscuras como esta usualmente son de los tormentosos, pero no olvides que el pasado es el pasado y por mas que…por mas que lo deseemos no se puede cambiar nada-suspiro algo abatido- anda que el presente tiene muchas cosas para ti.

-Grazie Prussia, pero es inevitable para mi olvidarlo, se que es estúpido, se que han pasado años y no tiene sentido pero aún tengo la duda sobre dónde está el- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que trato de frenar en vano, sabía que debía madurar y no arrastrar a los demás en sus problemas pero simplemente no podía evitar desmoronarse- si tan solo…si tan solo hubiera hecho algo.

-Italia, tú sabes lo que paso con él, sabes que fue inevitable, no fue tu culpa, no tienes nada que ver en eso, el cumplió el deber que le correspondía, es triste pero es lo que nos corresponde a nosotros las naciones-intervino Austria.

-Es difícil no pensar, es difícil, pero tengo muchas dudas, ¿Por qué no me dejo verlo cuando estaba mal? ¿Porque si sabía que lo esperaba no regreso ni una vez para verme?...S-será que…el me olvido-dijo mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo, tratando de detenerlas con las mangas de su camisa.

-Te equivocas Ita-chan, él nunca te olvido, si no regreso fue porque no se lo permitieron, le obligaron a cumplir hasta el final e incluso…incluso cuando estaba más débil el seguía hablando de ti- Elizabetha se encontraba con los ojos llorosos, odiaba ver a su pequeño triste, el recuerdo también la invadia,mas ella sabía mejor que nadie que sacro imperio nunca había olvidado a Italia hasta antes de su muerte, el continuamente le preguntaba por ella para que le diera noticias, incluso lo vio en sus últimos momentos tratar de levantarse para ir a buscarla y llorar de frustración al no poder verla de nuevo, al verse incapaz de cumplir su promesa.

-Yo…me siento mejor-dijo sinceramente, sabía que las cosas por algo pasaban y aunque extrañaba a su antiguo amor debía ser fuerte, tenía que dejar al tiempo curar sus heridas-tienen razón, debo avanzar.

-Fratello, sé que nunca te digo esto, pero si necesitas algo aquí me tienes…s-sé que no soy el mejor hermano pero…pero tratare de ayudarte si me necesitas-Lovino se sonrojo un poco con esa declaración, no era mucho de demostrar afecto pero quería muchísimo a su hermano y de vez en cuando era bueno mostrarle su apoyo.

-Grazie, ¡por supuesto que eres un buen hermano! ¡El mejor de todos!-dijo abalanzándose cariñosamente sobre él.

-¡Eh! ¡t-tampoco te emociones!-trato de quitárselo de encima pero el otro seguía pegado a el cual pulpo a una roca.

La conversación se tornó más amena luego de que el menor soltara a su hermano y ambos para su desgracia notaran que estaban amarrados por el rulo, para su suerte llego Alemania que a pesar de insultos y protestas del mayor logro con destreza desatorarlos recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de Feliciano el cual lo sonrojo hasta las orejas. Luego de cenar todos juntos se dirigió cada quien a las habitaciones de la casa para descansar, menos Prusia que por sorteo tuvo que quedarse a lavar los platos mientras maldecía al mundo y a todos sus habitantes.

-¡Maldición! Porque tengo tan mala suerte…-se lamentaba fregando los platos.

-¿Algún día se lo dirás?-una voz hizo que se volteara, era nada mas ni nada menos que la de Austria.

-No me jodas señorito, estoy ocupado-dijo ignorándolo y siguiendo en su labor.

-Deberías hacerlo…sería lo mejor-dijo sentándose en la mesa de la cocina.

-Tú que…tú qué sabes-suspiro cansado-si no lo he hecho es porque no debería, las cosas deben quedarse como están señorito.

-¿No has visto a Italia acaso? él tiene derecho a saberlo-le miró fijamente en busca de respuesta a lo que el otro solo bufo.

-¿Y crees que no me da pena verlo así?, pero que lo sepa solo avivara un esperanza perdida porque a pesar de que…ya sabes, ellos no son la misma persona, no sería justo para West tampoco- su voz se tornó melancólica al recordar ese día...

 **Flashback**

1871

El ambiente se tornaba caótico, muchas personas corrían de aquí para ya a toda prisa. Un joven Prusia se encontraba sudando frio mientras estaba al lado de una cama, en la cama había un cuerpo inerte, el cuerpo de un niño, mejor dicho el de una nación.

-Debe, debe haber algo que podamos hacer- el albino se movía con nerviosismo, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, parecía una pesadilla-¿¡que esperan?!

-Es complicado Prusia-dijo Hesse-es un caso nunca antes visto, nunca antes una nación había nacido…muerta.

-¡No está muerto! ¡No puede estarlo!-se levantó de golpe de la silla en la que se encontraba tumbándola y llevándose las manos a la cabeza con desesperación, su hermano…no podía perder un hermano mas, no de nuevo.

-Cálmate, no logras nada gritando-intervino Bavaria-definitivamente debe haber algo que hacer, solo no hemos pensado lo suficiente.

-¡Pues piensen en algo! ¡Se nos acaba el tiempo!-Prusia sabía que si el menor no reaccionaba pronto lo perderían para siempre, y todo el esfuerzo por el habría sido en vano.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a Sajonia, quien venía acompañado nada más y nada menos que de ¿Suiza?

-Les traigo la solución- dijo Sajonia mientras se situaba junto a sus hermanos.

-¿Suiza?-dijeron los otros al unisonido.

-Hallo, ¿Dónde está?-dirigió su mirada hacia la cama notando el cuerpo en cuestión y dirigiéndose a el- déjenme revisarlo.

-¿Y cómo sabes qué hacer?-pregunto Hesse.

-Suiza tiene amplios conocimientos sobre la medicina, si bien hemos traído buenos médicos a revisar a Deutschland ellos no saben nada de naciones… Suiza si- respondió Sajonia.

-Haz lo que sea necesario-dijo el peliblanco dirigiéndose al suizo.

\- Hare lo que me sea posible- respondió mientras se disponía a revisar al pequeño.

Luego de un rato de revisarlo encontró la respuesta.

-Es su corazón, no funciona como debe-volteo a mirarlos-necesita otro, pero no se puede hacer así que morirá.

-¡No!, debe…debe haber una manera de que su corazón funcione-el albino no se daría por vencido tan fácil, debía salarlo de cualquier manera.

-No hay otra manera, necesita otro corazón y no uno cualquiera, no puede ser uno humano, debe ser el de una nación, pero eso es algo medicamente imposible-se encogió de hombros sintiéndose algo mal por no poder ayudar.

No lo podía creer, perdería otro hermano y de nuevo no podría hacer nada para salvarlo, se sentía tan impotente, si tan solo pudiera darle un corazón pero…podía, una idea cruzo su mente, había un corazón que podía darle a su hermanito, uno que había conservado congelado por años, uno que posiblemente podría funcionarle, el corazón de Sacro imperio.

-Suiza-le llamó- si te consiguiera un corazón ¿lo intentarías?

-¿De dónde piensas sacar un corazón?-dudo un poco, no mataría a alguien ¿o sí?

-Solo dime, ¿lo intentarías?-pregunto decidido.

-Mientras no sea nada malo lo que planeas supongo que puedo intentar, mas no prometo nada.

-¿A qué corazón te refieres Prusia?- interfirió Bavaria.

-No me dirás que…-Hesse estaba atónito, ¿acaso el otro se había vuelto loco?

-Si, le daré ese corazón, el corazón de Sacro imperio, es por una buena causa, así que rueguen que funcione- dicho esto bajo a toda prisa volviendo con un frasco, el cual contenía una serie de líquidos extraños y en el centro un corazón.

-Adelante Suiza, hazlo-dijo Sajonia.

-De acuerdo, pero no prometo nada- dijo mientras terminaba de preparar sus instrumentos para la intervención.

El prusiano se acercó para tomar la mano de su hermano la cual se encontraba helada, rezaba con todas sus fuerzas en su interior para que todo saliera bien.

-Se fuerte- dijo depositando un beso en su frente y así dieron inicio a la operación.

Una vez termino todo solo quedaba esperar la reacción del cuerpo al nuevo órgano, al cabo de unos minutos vieron con satisfacción como el cuerpo del pequeño empezaba a tomar color.

-¿D-dónde estoy?-un par de ojos azules se abrieron cansados pero curiosos mirando a su alrededor notando un montón de personas sonrientes que se amontonaban a su alrededor.

-Bienvenido al mundo, Deutschland-dijo el albino con una sonrisa, lo había logrado, su hermano se había salvado.

Agradecieron a suiza y todos acordaron guardar el secreto de lo ocurrido, con la única excepción de comentárselo a Austria a pesar de las negativas de Prusia, pero lo hicieron jurar no mencionar ni una palabra nunca, y eso se mantuvo el resto de los años de la unificación.

 **Fin del flashback**

-Entiendo, supongo que tienes razón, debemos dejar que las cosas sigan su rumbo-el austriaco suspiro mientras se servía un vaso de agua y retornaba a su habitación.

-Así será, a pesar de que no lo parezca es lo mejor para todos- dijo sabiendo que el otro ya no lo escuchaba, sabía que hacia lo correcto, no quería que Italia se hiciera esperanzas con la idea de que Sacro imperio seguía presente pues no era así, tampoco quería que West dudara sobre quien era o se sintiera desplazado, en el fondo de su alma sentía alivio de que aunque no fueran la misma persona y que aunque West era West podía tener a sus dos hermanos cerca y sabía que el corazón que latía dentro de su hermano menor era el del otro hermano que no pudo conocer pero ahora formaba parte de su vida, sabía que Sacro estaría feliz si lo viera, el siempre quiso formar parte de algo grande y ahora lo hacia, no de manera física pero si dándole vida a alguien de su sangre, y el saber que a pesar de todo la cosas marcharían bien le tranquilizaba de cierta manera y le renovaba sus esperanzas para vivir, debía apreciar su presente y eso es lo que haría, así que sonrió y volvió a sus platos.


End file.
